Poppy O'Hair
'Poppy O'Hair '–jest córką Roszpunki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Pracuje w „Tower Salon” w Wiosce Końca Książki jest wymieniona w książce Księga Legend jako księżna buntowniczka w filmie Royals-Rebels: Poppy ''' Osobowość Poppy uwielbia dbać o włosy i ma reputacje najlepszej stylistki w mieście. Co więcej, dziewczyna jest bardzo prostolinijna, gdyż nie lubi sobie utrudniać życia. Wygląd Poppy są obcięte na "boba", a jej głowa przewiązana jest malinową bandaną. Jej uszy natomiast, przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest we fioletową sukienkę z długim rękawem oraz pomarszczonym, wysokim kołnierzem. Ubrano ozdobione jest wzorkiem, który przypomina lustra. Co więcej, na lewym nadgarstku Poppy widnieje srebrna bransoletka, na na palcu prawej dłoni - srebrny pierścionek. Na nogach lalki widnieją czarne legginsy, których boki są podziurawione. Buty dziewczyny to malinowe kozaki. Przewiązane są one czarnymi sznurówkami, a ich obcas jest srebrny. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torba na ramię z napisem "I Love Scissors" oraz pamiętnik. Bajka '''Roszpunka – tytuł jednej z niemieckich baśni ludowych oraz imię jej głównej bohaterki. Baśń została po raz pierwszy spisana przez braci Grimm i opublikowana w 1812 roku w zbiorze Baśni. Fabuła opowiada o pewnym młodym małżeństwie, mieszkającym w domu obok ogrodu potężnej czarownicy Gotel. W ogrodzie rosło wiele roślin, między innymi roszpunka (gatunek rośliny). Żona zapragnęła mieć tę roszpunkę, a mąż, by zrobić jej przyjemność, wszedł do ogrodu i zerwał ją. Jednak złapany przez czarownicę musiał za cenę życia obiecać, że odda jej dziecko, które jego żona urodzi. Kiedy urodziła się dziewczynka, czarownica przybyła po nią, nadała jej imię Roszpunka i zabrała ją ze sobą. Roszpunka wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę. Miała bardzo długie i mocne włosy. W wieku 12 lat została przez czarownicę zamknięta w wieży, która stała w lesie i nie miała schodów. Czarownica mogła się dostać do wieży po spuszczonych przez Roszpunkę włosach. Pewnego dnia pod wieżę trafił książę. Zauroczył go śpiew dziewczyny, odtąd wracał pod wieżę codziennie, aż odkrył sposób, aby dostać się do wewnątrz. Królewicz wracał do Roszpunki co wieczór. Gdy stara czarownica dowiedziała się o ich spotkaniach, w gniewie obcięła Roszpunce włosy i wypędziła dziewczynę do pustelni. Następnie zwabiła księcia do wieży i oznajmiła mu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ukochanej. Książę z rozpaczy wyskoczył przez okno. Przeżył, ale rosnące pod wieżą ciernie wykłuły mu oczy. Zrozpaczony żył w lesie. Któregoś dnia usłyszał śpiew Roszpunki i dzięki niemu trafił do jej pustelni. Dziewczyna rozpoznała go, a jej łzy uleczyły jego ślepotę. Wrócili wspólnie do jego królestwa, gdzie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Relacje rodzina Poppy jest córką Roszpunki. Holly jest jej siostrą bliźniaczką i została potwierdzona jako następna Roszpunka. znajomi Obecnie nie wiadomo, z kim przyjaźni się Poppy. miłość Relacje miłosne dziewczyny nie są znane. zwierzak Nie wiadomo czy Poppy jest posiadaczką jakiegoś zwierzaka. Lalki Poppy doll.png|Lalka Holly art.png|Oficjalny art Tumblr n693dccZaR1rosg0bo1 400.jpg|w odcinku Basic *'linia : '''Basic *'wydanie : kwiecień 2014 *'numer asortymentu : '? *'numer modelu : '? W tej serii włosy Poppy są obcięte na "boba", a jej głowa przewiązana jest malinową bandaną. Jej uszy natomiast, przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest we fioletową sukienkę z długim rękawem oraz pomarszczonym, wysokim kołnierzem. Ubrano ozdobione jest wzorkiem, który przypomina lustra. Co więcej, na lewym nadgarstku Poppy widnieje srebrna bransoletka, na na palcu prawej dłoni - srebrny pierścionek. Na nogach lalki widnieją czarne legginsy, których boki są podziurawione. Buty dziewczyny to malinowe kozaki. Przewiązane są one czarnymi sznurówkami, a ich obcas jest srebrny. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torba na ramię z napisem "I Love Scissors" oraz pamiętnik. Meta Timeline *7 lutego 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Poppy O'Hair *początek lipca 2013: Poppy O'Hair debiutuje w pamiętniku Apple z serii Basic. *17 kwietnia 2014: Zdjęcie lalki Poppy zostaje pokazane w internecie. *23 maja 2014 roku oficjalny art Poppy przecieka do internetu . * 29 października 2013 Poppy O'Hair w książce The Tale of Two Sisters . Galeria Tumblr n693dccZaR1rosg0bo1 400.jpg H&P web2.png 640px-H&P web3.png 640px-H&P web4.png 640px-Poppy web.png 640px-H&P web.png Ever-after-high-webisode-autour-du-monde-poppy-la-roybels-(en-portuguais) 4796500-M.jpg Rabels Poppy 2.png Rabels Poppy 1.png '''inne Tumblr n5j264nvSZ1srqvdro1 1280.jpg Poppy_doll.png Holly art.png Holly Poppy Dollbox.jpg Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi